mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv Problem bei Erstellung einiger Level-Artikel in New Super Mario Bros. Da du dieses Spiel hast, kann ich ein Problem schildern: Ich wollte gerne eine Liste der Level im Spiel machen, das Problem, im Spiel tauchen sehr viele, nicht namentlich erwähnte Gegner auf. Um gute Artikel zu schreiben, brauche ich die Namen. Die Liste in diesem Wiki über Gegner zu durchsuchen wäre unsinnig, meist existiert zum Gegner da kein Artikel und ich weiß nicht, um welchen Gegner es sich handelt. Was würdest du mir empfehlen?SuperMario 14:11, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Gut, das kann ich dann so machen.SuperMario 15:49, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nixlos Im Moment ist hier nix mehr los! Heute noch kein Edit (außer mir)! Die letzten Tage waren auch nur einige benutzer, die zwei, drei mal etwas gemacht haben, dann war aber auch Schluss. Woran liegt es, dass hier nichts los ist und was kann man da gegen tun? Ich bin so langsam wirklich besorgt über den Zustand des Wikis, wenn sich niemand drum kümmert.--SuperMario 17:05, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Forum Ich schaue ja regelmäßig ins Forum, konnte mich aber noch nicht anmelden (sch****). Die Abstimmung für den Sieger des Wettbewerbs läuft jetzt schon ca. über einen halben Monat, erst zwei Stimmen. Wie lange soll die Abstimmung eigentlich noch dauern? --SuperMario 15:22, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für deine schnelle Antwort, aber ich meinte eigentlich den Wettbewerb mit dem Überarbeiten der Artikel eines Spieles. Wenn du antwortest, werde ich leider erst Donnerstag antworten, jetzt muss ich gehen.--SuperMario 15:31, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, dass ich nicht früher antworten konnte, musste gestern zum Elternsprechtag in der Schule, und dachte, erst am Donnerstag wieder Online zu gehen. Schade, dass sich da im Forum nichts machen lässt. Zu deiner Frage: Ich könnte mich bedenkenlos im Merrundmehr-Wiki anmelden, nur momentan gehe ich etwas vorsichtiger mit so etwas um, damit es keine sinnlose Anmeldung wird. wie gesagt, ich müsste noch etwas nachdenken, schaue aber auch öfter dort hin. Übrigens: Die linken Balken (z.B. MeerUndMehr-Führungen) sind sehr lang und ragen bei mir immer in den Text. aber wirklich 'n gutes wiki. Gruß - --SuperMario 12:52, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *1: Wie lange sollen also noch die Abstimmungen zum Sieger des Artikel-Wettbewerbs dauern? *2: also, bei MerrUndMehr würde ich gleich sofort schauen, aber das mit den linken Balken stört mich stark, die Hängen immer in den Text. *3: Und wie genau sollte man Artikel (Geschichten) in deinem Wiki schreiben, welche Begrenzungen gibt es? * Danke im Vorraus!--SuperMario 15:18, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für die schnelle Antowrt. *1: Das habe ich mir eigentlich gedacht, bis jetzt wurden auch erst zwei Stimmen abgegeben (eine für mich, eine für dich, sehe ich das richtig) das ist etwas schwierig, aber endlos kann das auch nicht mehr dauern... ;-) *2: Diese... Ja, auf der linken Seite steht das ja immer mit z.B. Charaktergallerie, MeerundMehr-Frührungen, also alles in deisem Block, auch mit zufällige Seite usw., das hängt immer in den Text, mit welchem Skin ich unterwegs bin... Jedenfalls habe ich es noch nie geändert, also im normalen. *3: Ich werde als nächstes deine Erklärung bei MeerundMehr lesen. Danke.--SuperMario 15:30, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Crash Bandicoot Hallo, MtaÄ. Crash Bandicoot hat sehr viele Anspielungen auf Mario, und ich dachte darüber nach hier einen Artikel über ihn zu verfassen (Etwa wie Simpsonspedia über South Park), wollte dich aber, da du hier Admin bist, fragen ob das in Ordnung geht. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:24, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Forum: Milliarden Dank! * Milliarden Dank, dass du im Forum meinen Artikel Super Mario Sunshine zum Lesenswerten vorgeschlagen hast. Das ist ein großes Lob für mich! Eigentlich dachte ich schon daran, dich zu fragen, ob du ihn vorschlagen kannst, aber ich dachte, dass es etwas zu egoistisch sei. Ich habe lange an dem Artikel geschrieben. Die wenigen Palma- und Umgebungsbilder stimmen leider, ich muss wirklich mehr Bilder einfügen. Aber trotzdem: Milliarden Dank, egal wie die Wahl ausgeht. * Auch genau so viel Dank, dass du mich zum Sieger des Wettbewerbes erklärt hast. Ich frage mich echt, wo auf einmal die drei Stimmen (zwei für mich, eine für einen anderen) herkamen. Das sehe ich auch als ein Lob an. Ich habe wirklich lange dafür gearbetet, einige Stnden lang vorm Fernseher gehockt, gezockt und geschrieben, und muss dir echt danken. Du bist zu Recht Bürokrat ;-). * Auch Danke für deine Hilfestellung bei MeerundMehr! * In Zukunft werde ich leider nur noch am Wochenende einmal online gehen... Darum werde ich etwas seltener Arbeiten... --SuperMario 15:19, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ach, vielleicht manchmal doch unter der Woche, aber ich muss mich wieder etwas mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren, Morgen habe ich einen Mathematik-Wettbewerb. Aber ich werde diesem Wiki nicht den Rücken kehren, das sei gewiss! Danke, dass du immer so hilfsbereit bist.--SuperMario 15:24, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Eigentlich habe ich noch viel vor... Artikel verbessern und schriben zu: Mario Kart Double DAsh, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party DS und 4, New Super mario Bros. und noch viele andere Artikel verbessern. Ich muss mir die Zeit wohl besser einteilen, ich bin auch auf Wikipedia angemeldet und habe auch dort eine Menge zu erledigen, vielleicht gehe ich doch einmal unter der Woche abends zwei Stunden online.--SuperMario 15:37, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Warum hast du eigentlich so viel Zeit? :-) --SuperMario 15:42, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach ja, stimmt, das hatte ich im Forum gelesen. Wie wird man eigentlich Angestellt (außer guter Mitarbeit), nicht, als wollte ich es werden, das wäre mir zu streßig.--SuperMario 15:46, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Aha. Äh, kannst du mir auch sagen, wie man sein eigenes Wiki erstellet (erstellen lässt)?--SuperMario 15:54, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Muss man wirklich E-Mail haben? :-(...--SuperMario 16:05, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Danke, aber so dringend ist es ja nicht! :-D Ich dachte eher daran, irgendwann mal nach bEdarf 'n eigenes Wiki zu erstellen, aber dringend ist es nicht. Wenn man den Vorschlag abgeschickt hat, was passiert eigentlich dann, wird abgestimmt oder so?--SuperMario 16:13, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Kannst du mir vielleicht den Link zu diesen Wiki angeben, damit ich mir das anschauen kann`?--SuperMario 16:21, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::tut mir Leid, dass ich frage, aber was meinst du mit "dasselbe wie vorher"?--SuperMario 16:26, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach so. Habe nachgeschaut.--SuperMario 16:37, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::So dringend ist es nicht, wenn ich mir ganz sicher bin spreche ich dich schon an. Aber danke!--SuperMario 16:53, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe es mir gut überlegt und habe eine Idee für ein Wiki (dessen Suchanfrage zum Glück zu keinen Ergebnissen führte), ein Wiki über die Fernseh-Serie "Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn". Die nötigen Daten: *Wunsch-url: "de.schulwahnsinn.wikia.com" *Wikiname: "Schulwahnsinn-Wiki" *Beschreibung in Deutsch:"Ein Lexikon über die erfolgreiche Fernsehserie "Neds ultimativer Schulwahnsinn" *Hub (Kategorie)): Am Besten etwas (kenne nicht die ganzen Kategorien bei Wikia!) wie:"Fernsehserie, Comedy, Spaß, oder Andere" * Aber bevor du irgendetwas machst wäre es nett, wenn du es mir auf meiner Seite sagen würdest. Danke im Vorraus.--SuperMario 15:41, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, gut, ich muss ja eine Bestätigung haben. Von mir aus kannst du dann jetzt das wiki erstellen lassen, und mich dann dort zum Bürokraten (also oberster Chef) machen, damit ich alles leiten kann, stimmts, oder habe ich etwas falsch gesagt?--SuperMario 16:17, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Dann tausend Dank, mal wieder.--SuperMario 16:21, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich lese gerade, dass dieses wiki so erfolgreich ist! Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir das gedacht, eintausend Artikel sind viel, wenn man sich andere, inaktive Wikis anschaut... Ich hoffe, dass es so gut weiterläuft. Zwei Fragen: * Das wievielterfolgreichste Wiki denn? Solltest du vielleicht auch angeben ;-) * Und nur mal so: Welches ist das erfolgreichste? --SuperMario 16:49, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *Ach so, dass wusste ich nicht, bin kein Naruto fan. Schaue mir aber mal das Wiki an.--SuperMario 16:55, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe schon verstanden... Da habe ich eine kleine Frage: Wie schafft man es eigentlich, dass sich andere Nutzer bei seinem eigenem Wiki anmelden? (also, dass es etwas schneller geht?)--SuperMario 17:05, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Dann fange ich gleich mal damit an (hier mache ich nur 'nen kleinen Test...) *P.S.: Im Narutowiki hat wohl jemand stark angegeben: Auf der Hauptseite steht, dort wären über eine Million User (selbst bei Wikipedia ist das nicht so!), dabei sind es noch nicht einmal 500. Echt etwas blöde. SuperMario 20.11.2008 17:15 Ned-Wiki ::So?SuperMario 20.11.2008 17.47 (Ned-Wiki N-Zone Ich dachte mir, dass ich am besten dich als Bürokraten frage... Das Magazin N-Zone (kennst du es?) liefert sehr oft wissenswertes über Mario-Themen. Auch Sachen, die hier nicht erwähnt sind. Ich finde, man sollte das genze Magazin in einem Artikel erwähnen. Wäre das in Ordnung??SuperMario 21.11.2008 18.09 (Ned-Wiki) :Dann kann ich mal den Artikel schreiben, irgendwann... Ach ja, den Link hatte ich schon gestern ausprobiert. Funktioniert eigentlich ganz gut.--SuperMario 18:14, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Also du meinst jetzt solche... wie soll ich es ausdrücken? - Assistenten um Wiki-Arbeiten leichter zu erledigen?--SuperMario 18:19, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, noch nicht.--SuperMario 18:24, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was soll er denn machen?SuperMario 21.11.2008 18.27 Ned-Wiki :Also wollte er sich auch anmelden??SuperMario 24.11.2008 15.14 NUS ::Werde ich gleich machen. Wenn es Probleme gibt, melde ich mich.--SuperMario 11:05, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, dann bin ich natürlich nicht mehr online... Du hast ja eigene Wikis, darum eine Frage an dich: Für mein Schulwahnsinn-Wiki habe ich ein Logo zur Verfügung, nur wie bekommt man es oben links in der Ecke hin?--SuperMario 11:10, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Klappt perfekt. Nur unten, wo der normale Text reinkommt steht "Beschriebung" anstatt "Beschreibung", also das e und i vertauscht. Sonst sehr hilfreich. Wie programmiert man eigentlich solche Spezialseiten?--SuperMario 11:21, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage - Ich hab´ so frage:Wie macht man Vorlagen?????????????????????????????????????????????????BLOB 19:44, 1.Dez. 2008 (UTC) Löschen Bitte lösche die Vorlage:Kein administrator. --Mario Lover 15:24, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Außerdem hat er 6mal dieses Bild hochgeladen, lösch es doch bitte auch. --Mario Lover 15:33, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Geht nicht, ist eingebunden... musst du zuerst ihn fragen. PS: Ich mach gerade ein offizielles Spotlight-Bild ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:36, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ist gar nicht das gleiche Bild, sind immer die Buchstaben. Egal. Entferns doch und lösch dann die Bilder. Spotlight ist doch Werbung, oder? Ich glaub es heist sowas wie "die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken", ist das also eine Werbung fürs Mariowikia? --Mario Lover 15:41, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Spotlights sind die Bilder, die in Monaco links und unter der Seite angezeigt werden. Nein, MarioWiki hat schon eins. Ich mach die für die neuen! ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:43, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::: Mein Fehler, steht ja sogar dort! Werden die verschiedenen Bilder dann zufällig angezeigt? Also manchmal das vom Mariowiki, dann von nem anderen usw., oder? --Mario Lover 15:47, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Genau. Zufällig, unten alle, links nur die aktuellen (die dann kommen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 15:50, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Danke! --Mario Lover 15:53, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Paper Mario Oh, dieses Wiki kannt ich ja überhaupt nicht. Aber ich werde wohl mehr in diesem Wiki hier arbeiten, denn es ist wenigstens nicht nur auf die Paper-Mario-Serien spezialisiert, trotzdem thx ;) Ich wollt dich noch fragen, ob du weißt, wie man solche Bidler mit guter Qualität machen kann. Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn man einfach nru eine Kamera vor dem Fernsehbildschirm hält und dann die Fotos schießt, oder? Kannst du mir bitte erklären, wie die Bilder gemacht werden? thx schon mal im vorraus =)--Yamatochan 22:33, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lets ve a look! MediaWiki Diskussion:Monaco-sidebar--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:11, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re Das dauert bei mir immer etwas länger, bis das soweit ist, aber ich gebe dir Bescheid, sobald ich es sehen kann!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 10:37, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, das dauert tatsächlich noch was, aber ist nicht schlimm, ich schau einfach mal von Zeit zu Zeit nach!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 10:43, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Schlitten, Tannenbäume? Jetzt bin ich wieder mal total verwirrt!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 10:52, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) OK, die Schlitten habsch im Logo entdeckt, aber die Tannenbäume sind für mich immer noch unsichtbar!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 10:56, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Was glaubst du, was ich die ganze Zeit mache, aber die Bäume sind im Hintergrund, oder wo sonst?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 11:08, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Wo ist hier was rot, also vlt habschs noch nie erwähnt, aber mein Comp ist arg langsam!^^ Nee, ich kann es wirklich nicht sehen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 11:19, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, naja, da bleibt eben nur eines zu tun, abwarten und Spellbinder schauen!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 11:24, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) OK, kann jetzt den Vorhang und die Tannenbäume sehen, gefallen mir beide sehr gut!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 14:10, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :OK, sieht aber wirklich gut aus!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:02, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ohh, da stand irgendwas von nem Spoiler, ich hab nicht weiter gelesen!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:06, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re: 2 Na, lass mal, es reicht doch aus, wenn du weißt, wie es geht, oder? Und, sag mal welches Vid du besser findest, in den Punkten Grafik und Ton. --Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:14, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wie soll ich das denn machen, einfach jeden anschreiben und sagen, lets have a look!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:20, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, ich versuche es mal, ich schreib dich dann an, sodass du meine Arbeit beurteilen kannst!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:23, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wo muss ich die Überschrift eigentlich einfügen, ich werde lauter darauf hingewiesen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:33, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, habs, hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:37, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Rückantwort gesendet!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:41, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) OK, Rückantwort die zweite!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:49, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hää, was löschen, eines der Vids?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:56, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Kann man die Kommentare irgendwie löschen?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:04, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nee, steht da nicht, hmm, komisch...--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:15, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Re: 3 Hmm, nur da steht nirgends löschen oder so, steht das bei dir da in deinem Blog?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 13:01, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ist ja auch egal, aber mach sowas nie wieder!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:32, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, ich weiß, ich komm mir auch ganz schäbig vor, aber momentan bin total mit Spellbinder beschäftigt, und von meiner VHS den Ton rauszuschneiden und über die englischen zu legen, sry!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:40, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt, oder jemand schreibt gerade alle Artikel und fügt sie dann in der Neujahrsnacht ein!^^ *schmunzel*--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:46, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schulwahnsinn-Wiki/Mario-Wiki Ja, ich habe zwei Fragen bezüglich der Wikis. # Schulwahnsinn-Wiki: Mein Realer-Welt-Freund will sich dort anmelden, aber bei ihm klappt es nie! Er berichtet mir, dass nur angezeigt wurde "Wir konnten leider deine Anmeldung nich ausführen", oder so. Woran kann das nur liegen? # Da ich jetzt auf der Wikipedia zwei User gefunden habe, die mein Wiki editieren möchten, sie sich schon angemeldet haben und mein Freund hoffentlich auch bald kommt, habe ich es in Erwägung gezogen, Hilfe-Seiten zu erstellen. Aber leider, nun ja, bin ich zu faul dazu. Darf ich die Hilfe-Seiten vom Mario-Wiki rüberkopieren? # Ein spontan wirkender aber durchaus ernst gemeinter Vorschlag: Man könnte eine Art "Gesprechenes Mario-Wiki" machen, also dass Artikel von den Usern gesprochen und aufgenommen werden, als OGG-File gespeichert und upgeloadet werden. Das könnte durchaus Sinnvoll sein, oder? # Danke! SuperMario 16:46, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Zu 3. Ist doch irgendwie auch blöd, oder!? Also, irgendwann wird ja jeder Artikel mal wieder editiert, oder, also ist das aufgenommene dann schon wieder veraltet, und man müsste es wöchentlich neu erstellen. Oder eine Lösung wäre dann, die Seite zu sperren, und als 'perfekt' zu kennzeichnen!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 18:53, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC)